


Updates and Such (Not a Fic)

by Schnazzy_Creations



Category: Original Work
Genre: Status Updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 15:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18593791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schnazzy_Creations/pseuds/Schnazzy_Creations
Summary: This is where I will keep y'all updated on where I am in my fanfics, which ones are being continued or canceled, when the next update will be, and more.





	1. An Explanation

Hello readers! This is Schnazzy_Creations. 

I would like to offer a quick explanation as to what this thing is, but first a little thank you. I appreciate every single kudo and comment and I appreciate y’all sticking around even though I’ve been sporadic at best. I plan to work on that. You see, I’m an aspiring writer and I figured that writing fanfic would be a great way to practice and learn what writing style and process works best for me. And of course because it’s really fun! I have some big plans and I hope you guys stick around for them. Thank you.

This is something I came up with so that I can give you guys updates without having to worry about clogging up the author’s notes in the fics themselves. I don’t use social media very much, so this seemed to be the best option. In this, I shall inform you of how close a new chapter will be, what fandoms I’m in, which ones I’ve fallen out on, and the new stories that I have planned. I of course won’t always be able to, due to a slew of mental illnesses, but that’s what I’m here to work on. Not only my writing ability, but my consistency and ability to follow through and actually finish the projects I start.

This is also a place where you can ask me questions directly, offer suggestions for new stories in fandoms I haven’t written in yet, and more. But make no mistake, you are welcome to do that in the comment section of the fics themselves. 

Also, I will be looking for beta readers in the near future if anyone is interested. That’s all for now.

Thanks for everything.

-Schnazzy_Creations


	2. List of Fandoms I'm In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This list is up to date as of 8 July, 2019. It will continue to be updated as I change.

**Fandoms I’m Extremely Passionate About At The Moment**  
Doctor Who  
Detroit Become Human  
The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals  
Toy Story  


**Fandoms I’m Currently Invested In**  
Camp Camp  
Every Pixar movie except Cars and The Good Dinosaur  
Brooklyn Nine Nine  
Groundhog Day (The Musical and the Movie)  
Be More Chill  
Danger and Eggs

 **Fandoms I Like, But Aren’t Active In**  
Spiderman 2018 Video Game  
Spiderman Homecoming  
Spiderman Into The Spiderverse  
She-Ra and the Princesses of Power  
My Hero Academia (I’ll get back in it the second the new season starts airing)  
Steven Universe (I’ll be active again when I watch the movie)  
Final Space (I’m so excited for season 2!!!)  
Coco  
Hamilton  
Heathers

Wander Over Yonder  


 **Fandoms I’ve Fallen Out Of Entirely**  
Voltron (The finale just ruined it for me, and any fanfic plans I had in it are now abandoned. Sorry about that)


	3. Doctor Who Announcement and some Yammerings about Writing (5/7/2019)

I would like to announce that I have a Doctor Who fanfic in the works. I’m still working on the outline which is about ¾ of the way done. I have been working on it for about a month now, and shall start the actual writing in about a month or so. It’s gonna be a long one. At least 10 chapters long. I wanted to do a serious take on the OC from the real world goes to the Whoniverse story line. It’s going really well so far. I’ve developed the original character, figured out a lot of interesting world functions and did some extra world building. I’ve got a vague idea of what the big bad will be and what their plans are, but I need to develop that some more, then add foreshadowing throughout the rest of the story.

I’ve learned how to outline! That’s really exciting for me. I’ve spent my whole schooling life being told to outline in a way that just doesn’t mesh with my brain, and I’ve finally figured out a way that works for me! One of the hardest parts of the writing process is finally going to be smooth sailing from now on. It’s been a lot easier than it has been in the past. I’m super pumped about that. The source I’ve been using that has helped me make leaps and bounds in my writing is a YouTube channel called Writing with Jenna Moreci. She’s a published author who has a way of explaining deeper concepts that teachers always glossed over. This is the link to that: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCS_fcv9kBpDN4WWrfcbCrgw

And for specific tropes and how to make them work to your advantage, as well as interesting legends told in plain English, Overly Sarcastic Productions is amazing. Her series called Trope Talks explained to me how to write a compelling villain, and the common pitfalls writers can make. It’s amazing. https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCodbH5mUeF-m_BsNueRDjcw

That’s all for now, I gotta get back to outlining!


	4. Another Doctor Who Update, and some other stuff too

I have enough of the story outlined to begin writing, and have done so. I've got about a fourth of the first draft for chapter one written. I'm also creating a character sheet of the main character so that I can write her consistently. It's going swimmingly so far. I should have the first chapter finished and published in a few weeks at most!

I also didn't realize until recently that the first 3 episodes of the new season of Camp Camp are out, so I'm probably gonna get back into that soon. I won't start watching it until after I finish this first chapter though, so when I become hyperfocused on that and start writing fics for it again, I'll already have the Doctor Who fanfic posted. 

Also, I got really into The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals, so expect a fanfic for that fandom in the future as well. It's gonna be painful. >:3


	5. Doctor Who Announcement!

I have the bulk of chapter 1 written. Yay! I'm currently on the typing phase. This is where I type up and begin editing everything I've got down. After that is beta reading time. This should take a few weeks, since I've got a bit of a hectic work schedule after the end of this week. So, I'm aiming for the post date of the first chapter of The Day with the Doctor to be about August 4th. Thanks for understanding!


End file.
